


陈伤

by MicroBoom1566



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroBoom1566/pseuds/MicroBoom1566
Summary: 用于交换产粮的GB，ABO设定，女A男O，没品发情期文学，在这边存个档
Relationships: Claudia/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 2





	陈伤

她清醒地知道自己在做梦。索伦，索伦那双可恶的蓝眼睛，像一面镜子，照出一个十余年间从未长大，固执地将自己埋身入咒语堆的小女孩。他喊“克劳蒂娅”，声音恳切——克劳蒂娅，你该做出选择。

选择！选择！克劳蒂娅！该是你决定自己去处的时候。跟我走。选择跟我走。拜托。

她真不忍心打碎他，她只有打碎她自己。

另一个声音叫住了她。

克劳蒂娅，我的小姑娘。跟我走。我们去做正确的事。

爸爸，我该怎样做出选择？

选择？不，黑魔法师不做选择，我的孩子。我们知道自己想要什么，我们想尽办法得到它。

如果我无法逃避，不得不选择呢？

如果你想要逃避，没有什么是不能逃避的。

这就是黑魔法？

这就是黑魔法。

她想要的就是这个！一直是这个。她转回身去，索伦变成一个碎裂的倒影。她骑着马，走在队伍的最前端，静默无声。她手握着那柄象征来自太阳的魔法的权杖。克劳蒂娅不敢回头看，她的身后早已没有人类军队，而是几万活尸，他们在战争前就已经死去，身体里流淌着岩浆而不是血，所以他们死去时，留下的也只有碎裂的石块。

这里只有两个活着的人，她和父亲。

她无言地跟在他身后，心中盈满无法言说的哀愁和恐惧。她想伸出手去触碰他。她没有这样做的理由。

克劳蒂娅闭上眼睛。

我们知道自己想要什么，我们想尽办法得到它。

……

即便很多时候，命运降下给我们的不尽人意。

他冰冷地倒在她怀里，皮肤青白得像一具干尸，一寸一寸腐烂发紫。这没有关系，克劳蒂娅知道该怎么做，她重复过太多次，烧空她自己，把蒸干的生命力注入回去。她把自己的力量注回父亲的身体。亲缘关系——极深的亲缘关系，毕竟他曾经孕育出她——使他毫无芥蒂地容纳着她的生机，克劳蒂娅依偎在父亲的怀里，这时他的臂弯还是热得发烫，他们紧窄地挤在一具棺材里，能闻见周身用于防腐的沉香。但他没有死，她也没有死。他们是这化为尘土的人类军队当中唯二活着的人。克劳蒂娅喘息着挣扎出棺板，感觉自己获得新生。

这不是新生，而更像是发烧。她灼热得过了头，像一头困兽一样缠斗于清醒所带来的诸多痛苦之中。她并不虚弱，只是异常躁狂，好像魔法损伤了她的心智而不是灵魂。她简直想要蹦跳起来发泄心中那种无缘无故的冲动，然而她并没有就此跳起，更具魔力的东西就在她身边。她唇齿所舔舐的，她撩起的长袍下不断挨蹭的，在她的耳边发出喘息的，推拒的动作近乎迎合的……

克劳蒂娅的身体先于她的头脑一步想起自己在做什么，进而将父亲搂得更紧，把牙齿凑近了那陈腐的香气的源头。那一层白袍根本算不上一件合格的外衣，早已被汗水浸得几近透明，其下瘦弱的躯体光洁得如一张白纸，失去了曾在其上的所有刻印，就连小腹上那一道长痕也未显特殊，一并消失在克劳蒂娅手下，分明那曾是她新生的象征。她的一只手下意识地抚摸过那里，那不知道成分为怔忡还是困惑的心情化为一股热流，奔流到她下体中去。

克劳蒂娅成功了。

她把自己变成了一个Alpha。她长出了一根阴茎。

不止如此。

她现在闻起来像块甜腻的糕点，肉桂微辣的香气侵略着身下Omega的神智，使他夹紧双腿，发出低声的呜咽，那声音使克劳蒂娅走神了一瞬。她错位的本能命令她做这样的事：撕开他身上仅剩的单衣，把牙齿推入进他的腺体，把阴茎插到他的生殖腔里去。但她毕竟不是个天生的Alpha，这只是一个黑魔法，克劳蒂娅尽力保持理智，让自己的语音像往常一样温和而自信：“没关系的，呼，爸爸，我会临时标记你，很快。”

说话时，她才意识到自己的喘息声有多重，解开他领口的双手颤抖得有多厉害，她甚至没有听清父亲回答了些什么，就已经舔上他有些汗湿的腺体，急切得仿佛闻起来像块小蛋糕的是他而非自己。这样咬一下就可以了吗？信息素成功交换了吗？父亲的发情要多久才能停止？她努力回忆着书本里的内容。用牙齿小心地在旁试探。她想克制自己不要咬得太深，但父亲几乎力竭地喊出声来：“克劳蒂娅，快一点！”

她本能地遵从了他的意愿。

她尝到了血。

她宁可得到满嘴的铁锈味，也不想鼻舌间充斥着那种味道：灵柩中散发出的气味，防腐香料的气味，吸入一口都使人感到灵魂发沉。可是她的身体却违背她的意愿，告诉她这陈尸的味道甘美无比，使人热血沸腾。她不由自主地紧抱着父亲，他发情时的高热使他比以往更有温度。他为什么紧闭着双目？克劳蒂娅想吻他的眼睛，却看见他的眼皮在微微颤抖。那沉香气味的血还在流，她舔掉一点又一点，直到她口中逐渐染上微辣的香气。

她想让那种气味更加浓郁一些，又拿不准是否要再咬一下，所幸，她改变了结构的身体似乎比她更明白她的心中所想。这个山洞闻起来简直变成了糕点房，克劳蒂娅的味道滚落了他们两个人满身，蛮不讲理地想要将另外的气味整个洗去。可无论怎样努力，她鼻端依旧残留着那么一丝冷香，挑逗她去做计划范围之外的事。

父亲的手阻住了她的手臂，近乎虚弱无力，却足以使她意识到自己在做的事。

她的手指已经探入Omega的生殖腔，那里湿得一塌糊涂，甚至在她的手指深入时，又惊恐地吐出了一小股液体。柔腻、温热、湿软得惊人，使她在情欲中迷茫地看向父亲，想不明白他身上怎么会长存着这样的隐秘之地。

或许正是这一眼，使维伦错过了喝止一切，让这尴尬的一幕草草收尾的时机。他脸上的红晕更甚，难说是否真的因为羞恼。克劳蒂娅赤诚的迷茫使他的眼睛不由自主地转开了。在这几天的时间里，他早已经习惯本能地看向洞穴深处——那个光蛹，他的“小虫子朋友”。

克劳蒂娅不喜欢他这样。但她有什么资格劝解父亲呢？毕竟他关心的永远都是“正确的事”。

她只好换个方法转移他的注意力了。

……

她从来都努力做父亲的骄傲，在这件事上，她很少搞砸，因此总是从他口中听到额外的夸奖。克劳蒂娅！我的女儿、我的好孩子、我的小姑娘、总有办法的机灵鬼、本世纪最有天赋的黑魔法师！这正是我想要的。很好。真棒。做得不错。你从没让我失望过。我就知道你可以！你一往无前，克劳蒂娅，你是个聪明的孩子，有了黑魔法，你根本想象不到自己能飞得多远……这些字句在她耳边盘旋，最终被欲望含糊成一片意味不明的呻吟。

Omega的挣扎更像是迎合，他新生的身体从未饱尝过情欲之苦，也不曾为借用不该有的力量耗空，因此敏感非常。在同一种情欲的对立面中，她被Alpha的本能一路带离原本的计划，几乎一下就将阴茎挤进了Omega的生殖腔。

柔软、包容得不可思议。她还记得那有些狰狞可怕的大家伙，与父亲仅仅被她的手指撑开过的生殖腔，它们几乎一下便嵌套在了一起。她还没学会将那东西视为自己身体的一部分，只是凭着本能，有些僵硬地试图横冲直撞。

维伦推住了她的肩，表情看上去颇为痛苦。

他有什么可痛苦的呢？克劳蒂娅迷茫地凑到他的脖颈边去，不知道身体内烧着的那团火想叫她撕咬抑或是吮吻，这些浇不熄她，只会使她越烧越旺。她握紧了父亲的手，其上还有晶莹而粘腻的液体，看来Omega在她醒来之前，就已经在满室的沉香当中，努力填补自己的空虚与干渴。爸爸，事情已经解决了，不是吗？我们要度过你的发情期。我们。我会与你结合，我会一直陪在你身边，这只是个要付出一点代价的小魔法……

父亲显然不这么想。

维伦几乎是用尽自己最后一点理智说了：“不……”

他本来还要喊出克劳蒂娅的名字，艰难而断续地解释他们为什么不该这样做。但她早就知道自己该做什么了，她凑近他的嘴唇，给了他一个一点也不熟练的舌吻（可惜，她本来有机会练习这个的），让信息素在唾液中交换。

啧啧的水声清晰异常，简直就像头脑的共振。父亲的身体软倒下来，克劳蒂娅用一只手更用力地揽紧了他的腰。只要她的舌尖退出，他或许再难允许她去吻他了。怀着这种遗憾，她研习着使用自己的新身体的方法，用阴茎一次次地撑开生殖腔的甬道，发出钝钝的撞击声。空气中信息素的味道又浓了几分，她自信Omega从中得到了快慰，但这还不够，这还不够……

她并不想从中掠夺什么，也不想将自己灌入父亲的身体。她的野望比之更盛——她想融回他的骨血中去，回到他们近乎一体的那段日子里去。她眷恋着那段时光，所有人尚未分离，所有人都还在等待新生。不需要黑魔法，一转眼就能找到……

Alpha的本能让她近乎无师自通地学会征伐。她禁锢着父亲的身体，让他所有的挣扎都无济于事。再者，他早就放弃挣扎了。他眼睛里的光蒙上了一层浓雾，在这层浓雾之下，他被情欲折磨得发疯——他还记得她是克劳蒂娅，他永远聪慧镇静的Beta女孩，他的乖女儿，他还陷在乱伦的桎梏当中，而没有明白这只是一场回归。如果可以，克劳蒂娅会躬下身吻他的小腹，但现在她只是胡乱地在他的胸前流下痕迹，让她的白发垂在他身前作乱。他下身的水流了又流，好几次让她错觉自己已经射精。

他胡乱地恳求着她，喊出妈妈的名字，喊出国王或王后的名字，好像这些年间他最常叫出的那个名字被他忘在了脑后。克劳蒂娅。记得吗？克劳——蒂娅——王国的下一任大法师，背过的手里永远藏着让你惊喜的东西。当然，这没什么大不了的。只是独角兽的角而已，没有费什么事。我没有受伤……黑魔法。黑魔法什么都能办到。

奖励？当然！我和索伦打了个赌，赌谁的笑话能逗你笑。明天，索伦说话的时候，你一定先绷住脸……

我们玩这个游戏已经很久了。我。索伦。妈妈。我们赌谁能先让你笑……我觉得我赢得多一点。

这是贿赂，克劳蒂娅。这可不是公平的赌局。

那……

当然可以。

她的欢欣就同此刻一样，眼看着父亲在她的努力下迎合她，与她深陷通奸的泥沼。他已经被情欲折磨得过久，无力反抗自己的本能，后穴一次次绞紧着发出惊叫。他无力压抑的东西太多了，惨白皮肤上的阵阵红潮，不断滴下的汗水与泪水，混杂上其他气味的信息素……一切人类在此刻所该拥有的东西。

克劳蒂娅顶进最深处的那一刻，他们牢牢结合在了一起。结在生殖腔的尽头鼓胀起来，将本就密不可分的身体钉得更紧。

她望见维伦神情中绝望的阴云。他呢喃她名字的声音细若游丝：“克劳蒂娅……”

她奖励一样吻了吻他的脸颊，就像她小时候得到的那样。

不，你从来都没有让我为难过。……你想要的就是我想要的。

……从来都是，爸爸。从来都是。

Alpha的阴茎整根楔入了维伦的身体，在射精之前都不会拔出。他比克劳蒂娅更明白这意味着什么，但已经无力做出任何反抗。他太累了，只能任由女儿在自己的身体当中不断推进，任由自己的身体为追求快感而迎合。毕竟，一具鲜活的肉体是无法违抗这样强烈的情欲的。

他反复地念着克劳蒂娅的名字，不知道是求救还是哀恳——无论是哪一件，眼下都已经晚了。克劳蒂娅清楚地感受到鼓胀的阴茎摩擦着甬道最柔软的部分，尽头不远处就是另一个温床。洞穴里的微光似乎摇晃了一下，那个光蛹发生了什么改变。但他们都无力去顾及这件事了。

克劳蒂娅的大脑一片空白，事已至此，难说驱动她继续下去的是快感还是本能。克劳蒂娅第一次弄清楚射精的感觉，这比她想象中更加强。他再也说不出“不”了，可怜的Omega为发情期折磨得精疲力竭。克劳蒂娅的阴茎缓缓滑出，其中阻塞的精液缓缓滴落下来。维伦因此而夹紧了双腿，看来他现在还不清醒。

她抚摸着父亲的小腹，模糊感到她从中得到的比她所想要的还多得多，与血脉上的联系不同，一种更加牢不可破的纽带联结了他们，使得克劳蒂娅的腺体也沾染了那沉闷的香薰，她被这气味弄得昏昏沉沉的，只想蜷曲在父亲身边，与他挤进同一具棺椁。

到底是他们抛弃了家庭，还是他们被家庭抛弃？她满怀爱怜地拍了拍父亲的后背。不久前他们刚经历了一次危机，不过，就像一直以来那样，黑魔法解决了一切的问题。

她得想办法处理一下这里，毕竟，眼下这里唯一清醒的就只有她了。

克劳蒂娅叹了口气，艰难地坐起身来，将自己的斗篷盖在了父亲身上。

她会一直与他同行，帮他完成“正确的事”的。以女儿的身份，以……Alpha的身份。

毕竟，你只有我了。

只有我……

“哦！”克劳蒂娅拍了下脑袋，自己对自己做了个鬼脸。她想起她忘记什么了！避孕！父亲已经不年轻了，这对他可是非常重要的事情。

她急急地打开自己的背包。

现下，又有许多需要她来想办法的事情了。

克劳蒂娅偏了偏头，好像听到了什么，随即露出了一个有点傻气的笑容，只有她和爸爸在这，自然没有谁会对此时的她评头论足。再说，她也从来没在乎过。她把魔法素材倒了一地，借着手掌上亮起的光，快快地翻找着。

克劳蒂娅，我的克劳蒂娅，你简直无所不能。

就像黑魔法一样！我的孩子，你无所不能。

……

她全白的发尾随动作扬起，空气中仍然缠绕着微辣的肉桂香气与腐尸的沉香。


End file.
